conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Linkve
General information Linkve ˈli:ŋkve is a language created by me and an old friend of mine during maths lessons at the high school. At the moment, linkve it's spoken by two people, but I hope that other speakers join us. It's based on many lenguages such as latin, ancient greek, italian slang, serb-croat and english. It's a practical and short-form language. Phonology Consonants Vowels Grammar Persons Linkve Persons Persons in Linkve are not always explicit. Sometimes they turn into a simple suffix at the end of the verb (see interrogative form and past participle) and other times they are implied. This will be explained better in the next chapters. the letters ‘d’, ‘t’, ‘m’ Examples: I soj Mark. = I am Mark. Ju paz im. = You love me. Ju gibu pome za ir. = You give me the apple (litt. You give the apple to me) Ige soj iş dom = This is my house. Verbs One of the peculiarities of Linkve is that all the verbs are monosyllabic. Plus, some of them, derive from germanic languages (English and German especially); some examples are: lif ''(eng. leave), ''kel ''(eng. kill), ''blieb ''(ger. bleiben), ''jit ''(eng. hit). Sometimes verbs are combined with particular prepositions that change their meaning. Conjugation of the Verb “Soj” (to be) In Linkve the verb “to be” is somewhat atypical because it is never inflected in the affermative form. So the conjugation ramains the same for each person. Sometimes you can find just “soj”, without any subject. In that case, the implied subject is “i”. This happens when someone talks in the first person singular introducing himself/herself: ''Mire! Soj Mark. (''Hello! I’m Mark). Conjugation of Regular Verbs Example: ''ban ba:n, (to go, to walk) The regular conjugation of verbs in Linkve shows two forms: the first one is not inflected; the second one is inflected. Generally we use the first form (base form) in principal clauses (e.g. I ban za kine - ''I go the cinema), whereas the second form (inflected) in coordinate and subordinate clauses (e.g. ''Ige soj place uba i bani - ''This is the place where I go). Plus, we use the second form also when the ending letter of a verb is “incompatible” with the first letter of the word which follows. For example we have: ''I gobi pome.= I eat the apple (See Phonology chapter). An irregular verb: "Na" (to have) Other verbs in Linkve behave like “''na”'', for example “''rei''”(to flow). Also in that case a j ''is added (''i rei, ju reju, ja reje, ći rei...). ''This happens when we have a vowel instead of a consonant at the end of the verb. Verbs Coupling In Linkve there are no modal verbs. Therefore, a normal verb can’t be followed by an infinitive. For this reason, verbs are connected by a preposition ''po ''(“that”). Here some examples: I zar po lerżi. = I can read; (literally: I can “that” I read). Ju nie krat po drumu. = You must not smoke; (literally: You must not “that” you smoke). I najaşk po bani. = I should go; (literally: I should “that I” go”). Nouns First of all, it has to be specified that Linkve language has no articles. The noun in itself, if not followed by any special preposition, can be translated using the definite article ‘the’. Dom = (The) house Differently, to express the undefinite article ‘a’ or ‘an’, it has to be used the adjective ''ani ''ˈani, (literally: single). Ani dom = A house It’s also common to see the contracted-form ''an’ before vowels: An’ okule = An eye Talking about desinences, in Linkve language there are two groups of nouns: # nouns ending in consonant: do''m (house), ki''r ''(hand), maşi''n (car), etc... # nouns ending in -e: drug''e (friend), bibi''e (book), pom''e'' (apple) They belong to the same gender (neuter), but they have two different declensions (see Paragraph on the 1st and the 2nd declension), although they are very similar. Accents (nouns) First group accents Second group accents First Declension (nouns ending in consonant) Example: dom (house, home); Second declension (nouns ending in -e) Example: ''kioske ''(cafe, coffee shop); Attention! The declension... Example: bibie bibje, (book): Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages